emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1829 (30th December 1993)
Synopsis Leonard Kempinski and Annie Kempinski are sat at Tenant House ready for Joe Sugden to take them to the airport. Joe demands to Mark Hughes to take the hoover back to Lynn Whiteley at Whiteley's Farm. Meanwhile at Victoria Cottage, Elizabeth Pollard says to Eric Pollard that she would love to see him go down for what he did to Michael Feldmann. She also says she'd be willing to go down for contempt of court just to see Eric go down. At The Woolpack, Alan Turner and Shirley Foster are dressed in costume and ready for the Dickensian evening to raise money for Seth Armstrong's prostate problem. Frank Tate is still miserable at not having Kim Tate with him for Christmas at Home Farm. Elizabeth goes to Demdyke Row to babysit for Alice Bates while Nick Bates and Archie Brooks go on to the Woolpack. Frank Tate drives to Kim's Stables, Home Farm and sits there and watches Kim and the Windsors tend the animals. Eric follows Elizabeth round to Demdyke and she finds that he has been going through her things looking for the paperwork for the stolen Roman bracelet. She slaps him then storms out. At the Woolpack things get heated between Turner and Seth and he asks Seth to leave. Nick and Archie also walk out in protest after Turner criticised his ideas. At Home Farm, Vic Windsor and Viv Windsor are chatting with Kim. Frank is sat nearby in his Land Rover. As Vic wonders what Steptoe's horse was called, Frank turns the ignition on to drive off but is stopped by a huge fireball coming down from the sky. It erupts over the stables and explodes as the Windsors and Kim dive for cover. Back in the village Nick is following Archie on one of the moors outside the village when they are both stopped by a huge roar and a yellow glow. Wet fuel falls from the sky as a fireball erupts as it hits the field, vapourising Archie in the process. At the Woolpack everyone is stopped by a roar getting louder. The lights go off then the front windows are blown in as flames gush into the pub, knocking everyone to the floor. Meanwhile as Joe is driving down a dark county lane to the airport, Annie's attention is drawn to a yellow glow coming from the distance. Joe swerves to avoid a piece of wreckage but crashes into the ditch. Meanwhile, at Kim's stables, Frank, Kim, Viv and Vic frantically look for Donna Windsor, Scott Windsor and Kelly Windsor in the stables. The stables are ablaze. Frank's attention is distracted by an explosion in a field near the stables. Scott, Donna and Kelly are safe. Back at the Woolpack, all the customers and Alan and Shirley are laying on the floor, motionless. On the moors, Nick is blinded and walking aimlessly across the moors. There are fires everywhere and some dead sheep. Nick falls into a crater caused by the explosion. At the stables, Vic tells the kids to get themselves and Samson the horse well away from the fire. Kim calls the fire brigade. Flowers rain from the sky. Dr Bernard McAllister, his wife Angharad McAllister and children Luke McAllister and Jessica McAllister stand in the back garden of their house and see fires and explosions ripping through the village. Jessica worries that it is a nuclear attack. The phone line is dead. At the stables, they try to fix the water hose but no water is coming through. All they have is the trough of water and are trying to douse the flames. Leonard, Annie and Joe lay unconscious in the roadside ditch in the Land Rover. Zoe Tate comes into the Woolpack and sees everyone is unconscious. At Hawthorn Cottage, Jack Sugden and Sarah Sugden stand and watch the fires engulf the village, about half a kilometre away. Sarah says Robert Sugden slept through it all. She hopes that Leonard, Annie and Joe are alright and Jack says they will be miles away by now. Jack says he better go and help. Sarah tells him to be careful. Cast Main cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Madeline Howard *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffery *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Leonard Kempinski - Bernard Archard *Shirley Turner - Rachel Davies *Dr Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts Guest cast *Josh Lewis - Peter Warnock Writer Andy Lynch Director Ken Horn Producer Nicholas Prosser Places seen * Previous Episode Episode 1828A (28th December 1993) Next Episode Episode 1830 (4th January 1994) Notes Final appearance of Elizabeth Pollard. Final appearance of Archie Brooks. The End Of Part One and Part Two break bumpers featured no music. The end credits played the original Tony Hatch theme tune. This episode, and the 3 subsequent episodes were released on video on the 1st March 1994 in a Emmerdale: The Rescue VHS. Category:1993 episodes. Category:Plane crash episodes. Category:Episodes available on VHS or DVD